


Two in the Morning

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sentinel Thursday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s what someone does when he can’t sleep at two in the morning.  Get your mind out of the gutter, he’s thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two in the Morning

Two in the Morning  
By Patt

 

Summary: It’s what someone does when he can’t sleep at two in the morning. Get your mind out of the gutter, he’s thinking.   
Word Count: 425  
Warnings: None  
Genre: Pre-slash  
Challenge: 476-Prospect

 

Jim looked at the clock on his night stand in his bedroom and saw that it was two a.m. and he was wide awake. Why was he having trouble sleeping?

Jim did what Jim did best; he sat up in bed and put some thought into it. Why was he concerned about Blair not being home at two in the morning? Could it be that he was nervous about asking Blair out right before he went out with some friends from the university? Blair had told Jim that he would give it some thought and get back to him with his answer when he got home. But, where was Blair? He had classes in the morning and Jim knew he didn’t usually stay out that late. The prospect alone was making Jim nervous. What had he been thinking? Blair didn’t seem that interested at all. Jim sighed and lay back down on the bed and thought some more. The anticipation of the answer was keeping him awake. At that moment, Jim heard the friends drop Blair off in front of the loft and Jim heard him taking the elevator up. When he heard Blair come through the front door, he was both relieved and nervous. Would he make Jim wait until morning to tell him his answer? 

“Hey Jim, I know you’re not sleeping, do you mind if I come up?”

“Sure, Chief.” Jim lay back on the bed again, pulling the blanket with him. 

Blair took the stairs two at a time and had a big smile on his face when he reached the top stair. “Yes, I would like to go out with you and tonight would be perfect. I have no plans. I told all of my friends already, so we’re sort of out before we even start dating.”

“I thought maybe you weren’t coming home,” Jim said, sounding nervous. 

“You have to have faith. I’m crazy about you, man. Now, get some sleep, because tomorrow night there won’t be much sleeping,” Blair said as he started down the stairs.

Jim called out, “Thanks, Chief. Tomorrow night at 6:30. I’ll pick you up here.”

“You are welcome, now get to sleep,” Blair teased as he walked into his bedroom and started stripping for sleep. The entire time, he was smiling. Little did he know that Jim was upstairs doing the very same thing. 

The end


End file.
